


Taste

by xRinsexRepeatx



Series: Mini McSheps [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Microfic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRinsexRepeatx/pseuds/xRinsexRepeatx
Summary: Rodney had never tasted oranges.





	Taste

The mess hall was bustling. Rodney’s coffee was bitter and strong and just what he needed before the senior staff meeting. John sat across from him, taking another sip of juice.

Rodney had never tasted oranges. Had never even felt the weight of one in his hand, never let his thumb press into the rind because of the risk of piercing it. He’d never peeled one, never pulled the slices apart, never put one between his lips and bit down on the taut, thin skin until it gave and tart juice burst out and covered his tongue.

Even orange flavored candy had always been off limits; even the facsimile held potential disaster. He knew the tartness from kiwis, the texture from grapes, he’d constructed a mental estimation that he never thought about because thinking about fruit was a waste of precious brain power. He had more important things to do.

John put the last piece of something that wasn’t entirely unlike bacon in his mouth before dipping his head back and chasing it down with the last of the juice. He put the glass down with a click against the table, placed on the surface with just the right amount of force as he licked the last invisible half-drop of liquid from his lips.

John began to stand up and Rodney hurried to throw back his own cup, filling his mouth with the familiar coarse bitterness. He pushed away from the table, took his tray, and went after John.

They had important things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be feeling out McShep with ficlets until this writer's block called senior year is over
> 
> comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
